


the son of hades

by Kyle1219



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Percy Jackson AU, author was scared to post this, i am horibel at this, ouma is a half-blood, sorry - Freeform, they'r all still traped in the school, we spell it ouma in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle1219/pseuds/Kyle1219
Summary: kokichi ouma, son of hades is trapped in a school with 15 other students but what happens when kokichis father suddenly takes notice to him?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	the son of hades

**Author's Note:**

> this is basicly my first time wirting here and yeah...its propbly horibel so, sorry :(

Kokichi was sick of it. So goddam sick of it.

He never wanted to stay trapped in a school with a bunch of people he barely knows where they are forced to kill each other by a stupid mechanical bear. He doesn’t even know if he’s safe from monsters in this stupid school, children of Hades do give strong sent for monsters to find. He needs to find a way out, not just for his safety but for everyone else in this stupid place. Even if they treat him like garbage.

And that is why kokichi Ouma is now standing in the library at 3:00 AM thinking of something he can do to get out. ‘I shouldn’t here, someone might see me and get the wrong idea’ he thinks as he fiddles with the black sword his brother gave him after he claimed he doesn’t need it anymore since he decided to saddle down, but after kokichi insisted he needed at least one thing to defend himself with his brother got himself a smaller sword and told kokichi to keep his. Kokichi smiled fondly at the memories of his brother and sister, even though they were only related on their father’s side kokichi still called them his closest family, the problem was, no one could know about his father’s side, he never told anyone, not even DICE.  
Shaking himself back to reality kokichi walked around the bookcases and picked up one book after the other hoping to find something that would help him escape. After searching for about an hour kokichi hers a familiar laugh “upupu kokichi? What are you doing here this late? Are you planning a murder?” the black and white bear asked as he appeared out of nowhere like always.

“get lost monokuma “kokichi spat at the bear not even looking up from the book he was looking through.

“oh, you even have a sword! What are you planning to do with it? Stab someone? Why with a sword like that just one swipe will kill instantly. Booth mortals and monsters right?” kokichi froze, he wasn't supposed to see it the mist should cover it up.

“nishishi I have no idea what you’re talking about, what sword I'm not holding anything” he lied hoping the bear would just leave him.

“you can lie to your classmates but not me, I can see through that dumb mist” the bear chuckled. “now maybe we should have a little talk huh kokichi ouma son of hades?” kokichis eyes widened.

“H-how do you, h-how can you-”

“didn’t I tell you? I know everything about you little brats” monokuma cut the shocked boy off.

“w-well I don’t know w-what you’re talking about” kokichi answers as he began to shake. “oh? Losing control of your powers? This could be interesting” monokuma says darkly.

“sh-shut up” he answers, he was right though, kokichi would have terrible control of his powers. And they would only get worse when he was panicking, which he was right now. He would usually have someone next to him to calm him down, whether it was his brother and his boyfriend or his sister, sometimes DICE were even there to stop it before he reveals too much. But now he was alone, alone in a stupid killing game.

“you know kokichi if you're attempting to get out, there is only one way…”

“s-shut u-up bear” the purple head answers through gritted teeth

“killing! Blood and death are the only things that could set you free. You should be very good at it, right? Considering what you accidentally did to your poor mother”

“s-stop it!” kokichi yelled, but too late. Memories began to flood his brain, him losing control and his mother screaming for him to calm down, and her whispering her final words to him.

“Oh, the unfortunate women” monokuma said with a pretend sigh.

“I said SHUT UP” kokichi yelled finally snapping making the ground open with the dead crawling out.

“oops can’t have that sorry” monokuma yells and shoots a small dart at the small boy making him dropdown and the crack in the ground close. "oh boy this will be fun" monokuma says looming over the unconscious half-blood before calling the cubs to take him to his room. 

kokichi woke up in his room feeling weak and tired, his sword was laying right next to him making him remember what happened in the library. He needs to make sure the stuffed toy won't babel his secret, not only will it put everyone here in danger, but it will make them hate him more than they already do, hell he's the literally the son of the god of death. he straps his sword to his belt and runs out.

"o-oh ouma-Kun are you ok?" he hears a voice ask him in a concerned tone. the purple head opens his eyes to be met with beautiful golden ones and immediately turns red. How could this happen to him, it literally doesn't make sense, was he that small that bumping into the detective would end up with the taller on top of him?  
"nishishi wow saihara -chan if you wanted to be top you could have just asked," kokichi said placing his mask back hoping the taller won't notice his blush.  
"I-i d-didn't mean-" the detective blushed and tried to pull down the hat that was no longer there, kokichi happy kade convinced him to take that useless thing off. 

"whaaa saihara-chan knocks me over and doesn't even help me up" kokichi cried with crocodile tears running down his face.  
"o-o right sorry," saihara said and quickly got off him handing his hand out to ouma to help him. ignoring his blush ouma took his hand and Shuichi pulled him up yet it seems the detective doesn't know his strength as he pulled the small boy up only for him to stumble straight into his chest.

"s-saihara-chan?" ouma asked feeling his heart speed up.  
"u-um sorry I'm so sorry ouma-Kun" Shuichi blushed and tried to pull away. once they put some distance between ouma to continue searching for the bear. "well that fun see ya saihara-chan" ouma said as he bounced away behind a blushing and confused detective.

ouma continued searching for the black and white bear until

"Everyone please meet up in the gym please," the monokubs said on the monitors. with a loud groan, Kokich turned into the gym his hand tight on his sword.

"Hello, everyone, and idea what we're doing here?" kokichi asked as he skipped into the gym.

"oh kokichi your here, now we can begin," monokuma said with a laugh.  
"b-begin what?" Kaito asked slightly shaking.  
"well you see...there is someone who wants to meet you, or to be exact meets one of you" the bear smiled at kokichi who went pale. what was he planning? he questioned.  
"but before that, we need to take off the veil of lies that mister ouma has been hiding behind" just when monokuma finished his sentence a strong gust of wind hit them all making them close their eyes. once they finally opened them they all gasped and looked at kokichi.  
"w-what? you can stop staring I know I'm pretty" kokichi tried to smile.  
"k-kokichi since when did you have that sword?" kiibo asked him. (just imagine monokuma could make them all see through the mist, thnx :)  
"w-what are you talking kii boy? do your eyes need a reboot or something?" ouma asked trying to cover it up by annoying kiibo.

"he's not the only one who can see it ouma-Kun," Shuichi said looking at ouma with a half shocked and half confuses face. "yeah what's the deal where did you get that sword?" Kaito asked him.  
kokichi felt himself begin to panic, 'no no no don't lose control not now beath breath' he thought to himself feeling himself begin to shake.  
"o-ouma-Kun? are you ok? your shaking" he hears Shuichi next to him.  
"o-of course I am saihara-chan I am perfectly ok" ouma lied and closed his eyes wanting to just disappear.  
"Hey hey look at me" he heard as he felt a hand on his shoulder making him look up to see a pair of golden eyes staring at him softly. "whatever it is it's going to be ok," Shuichi said and ouma began to feel himself calm down, that is until the dam bear decided to speak again.

"well now that we all saw kokichis cool weapon lets meet someone else, her name is Mrs.Dodds and I think shell want to talk to you all in person," monokuma said and the Curtin opened to reveal an older woman who jumped straight down onto the gym and walked straight in kokichis direction.

"kokichi ouma, I've been sent here by your father to take you to him," she said looking kokichi straight in the eye. to the rest of theirs Suprise kokichi let out a small laugh "now my father wants me? where was he when I was just born? when Zeus tried to kill me and mom? when mom died? when I was all alone for most of my childhood?" he began crying yelling some parts with tears running down his face "where was dad when I lost control where was he when-"

he was cut when the older women gave him a cold glare "I know not the reason your father wants you now but he does so I suggest you come with me before I start taking charge"

"besides even if you get out of here you have nowhere else to go" she smiled at him coldly.

"I can go to Nico’s and wills or hazels I would even rather go back to camp than stay with Hades" kokichi said giving her the same smile.  
"wait kokichi, your dad, is hades?" Kaito asked confused.  
"of course not you idiot" Miu fired back "everyone knows the Greek gods aren't real," she said.  
"Sorry to burst you bubble girl but the Greek gods are very much real," Mrs.Dodds said giving Miu the same cold glare making her shrink into herself.

"that's true," monokuma said with his high pitched voice "the Greek gods are as real as day and night, they even have children for instance kokichi ouma here son of hades," he said grinning at kokichi who was staring at the ground not saying a word.

"thank you for that amazing explanation monokuma" Mrs.Dodds responded sarcastically. "now kokichi let's be off and get you out of this place," she said looking back at kokichi who was still staring at the ground.

"wait so kokichi gets to go? just like that?" Kaede asked monokuma.  
"why of course" he replied "his father wants him and he is a scary dude so ide rather not disagree with him"  
"kokichi let's go, now!" they turned around to see the Mrs.Dodds yelling at kokichi.  
"I'm not going" they heard him mutter.  
"what?"  
"I said I'm not going you can tell dad that I am thankful for him finally showing the slightest bit of concern and even then that's not much, but I’d rather stay in this stupid killing game then go to the underworld" they all look at kokichi surprised.  
"well I'm sorry but I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice," Mrs.Dodds said darkly as she grabbed kokichis arm tightly making him yelp. "let me go," he said glaring at her.

"I can't leave you here, you can barely control your powers"  
"I can control them perfectly," kokichi said as he fought to get out of her grip.  
"no you can't, may I remind you of your mother" they could see that she said something that she shouldn't have as they saw kokichi freeze and begin to shake again.

"don't you dare mention my mother," he said as his shaking grew more violent.  
"just like your brother just because your mother died doesn't mean-" kokichi cut her off by picking up his sword making her disappear into a pile of yellow dust in an ugly shriek.

once the shriek faded away kokichi dropped his sword and fell onto is knees hugging himself while still shaking. "oops not losing control again are we kokichi?" monokuma asked him with a smile. finally deciding he saw the bot suffer enough Shuichi walked over to kokichi seeing tears running down his face once again while his eyes were shut tight.

"kokichi," he said softly placing his hands once again on the small boys shaking shoulders. "kokichi look at me," he said once again hoping to stop the smaller from shaking. slowly deep purple eyes that were full of tears met shuichis golden ones. "S-Shuichi?" kokichi asked in a soft voice still slightly shaking. Shuichi blushed the moments the supreme leader said his first name but decided to ignore it 'now isn't the time' he scolded himself.

"hey kokichi," he said smiling at the smaller one. finally barking kokichi fell onto Shuichi sobbing into his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry i-"  
"shhh it's not your fault" Shuichi whispered into the smaller boy's ear.  
"but now that I killed her my father will send more to come and take me"  
"then we will face them, together," Shuichi said to the purple head in his arms.  
"promise?" kokichi asked him in a soft whisper.  
"promise" Shuichi whispered back at him. after giving a small nod for the rest of his friends to leave and monokuma making his exit the gym remained empty except for the two boys who were sitting in the center still in each other's arms, with Shuichi now running his hand through the smaller boy’s purple locks.  
"hey, Shuichi?"  
"mhm?"  
the next thing the detective felt was a pair of soft lips on his own yet before he could even react they pulled away.  
"thank you" ouma whispered softly hiding his blushing face in the other chest. with a soft chuckle, Shuichi placed his finger under the smaller boys' chin making him pick his head up.  
"any time kokichi" and before the shorter boy would have any time to react the taller one reconnected their lips this time kissing him for much longer.


End file.
